No la toques
by patrciomatias
Summary: Marcó, después de un accidente adquiere cierta magia ancestral que es aborrecida por el Reino de Mewni, que solo trae horror, desgracia y sufrimiento. Star hace todo lo posible para ayudar a recuperar a Marcó de su perdida de memoria, pero con su confianza rota, se dejará llevar por las acciones de Marcó, hasta que sea muy tarde


Me encontraba flotando en un espacio oscuro ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Eran mis preguntas sin respuestas mientras viaja sin fin por la oscuridad, sintiendo un ardor en mi pecho, humedad en mi rostro y calidez en mis manos.

Pude ver como algo blanco comenzaba a rodearme, para luego llevarme a una especie de esfera azul y verde, cada vez a más velocidad, escuchando un llanto y múltiples sollozos, cada sensación se intensificaba, cerré mis ojos por miedo e instinto, chocando con algo depositándome en una superficie plana pero cómoda.

Me dolía gran parte del cuerpo y la sensación cálida de mi mano era más fuerte, la apreté por miedo a que se fuera ya que era lo único que se había mantenido desde que llegue a esta superficie, sentía molestias en mis brazos, algo raro alrededor de mi boca y una fuerte luz me pegaba en la cara, lentamente abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi una chica de una piel blanca como la nieve con unos hermosos ojos celestes que hacían resaltar los corazones rosados en sus mejillas, a su alrededor tenía una brillante melena amarilla acomodada con un cintillo rosado con unos cuernitos, era una chica hermosa pero las lagrimas en sus ojos no le sentían a como debería lucir, una energética y maravillosa chica.

Mi cuerpo Naturalmente fue a limpiarle las lagrimas que le caían por sus mejillas provocando un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, las lagrimas de la chica aumentaron cuando sintió su tacto y salto encima de mí para abrazarme, me dolió por el choque repentino, lance una mueca de dolor, con preocupación la chica retrocedió para luego ver como otras personas se me acercaban, había una pareja castaña de edad ligeramente avanzaba, al lado de ella había una chica pelinegra que se limpiaba la cara rápidamente siendo abrazando por una persona completamente distintas a las demás que era un chico de pelo rojo y puntiagudo, había un chico pelirrojo algo gordo comiendo al lado de un moreno con lentes. Por ultimo al lado de la chica rubia se acerco una pareja que imponía respeto pero se les notaba preocupados al igual que todos los de más en esa habitación blanca, una persona de baja estatura pero con apariencia de avanzada edad se le acero "Oh por favor perdónanos a mí y a nuestra hija por tu estado actual" lo decía apenado y bajando la mirada, yo solo voltee para ver a la chica rubia que también miraba para abajo sosteniendo su brazo "Nose preocupe Sr.River solo fue un accidente y nos alegramos que no haya pasado a mayores" decía el moreno sosteniendo a lo que parecía era su mujer amada "Igualmente le pedimos disculpas por lo que le sucedió a Marco, si no fuera porque Star es una irresponsable el no tendría que pagar por sus acciones" ¿Marco? ¿Ese es mi nombre?, mire confundidos a todos los cuales se comenzaron a alegrar y relajar por que había despertado, esta gente me conocía pero la que me producía mas curiosidad era esa rubia de a ya tras, los interrumpí en su conversaciones y les pregunte a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor "Disculpen pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes y quién soy yo?

La pregunta que hice dejo a todos en silencio y al parecer lastimo a esa rubia que no paraba de llorar, se me acero lentamente, con su voz quebrada me dijo "M-Marco… ¿T-tu no me r-recuerdas?" me lastimo al verla así pero no podía hacer mucho, respire profundo y baje mi mirada "Yo… no… no recuerdo nada de nadie de los que esta acá" sus mejillas de corazones se rompieron tirándose al suelo, yo preocupado me iba a acercar para abrazarla pero en mi estado moverme era muy doloroso, aunque sentía más dolor verla llorar así que en un esfuerzo me acerque a ella, separándome de los cables que me mantenían conectado a unas maquinas que comenzaron a emitir un ruido, torpemente me caí al intentar ponerme de pie y la gente a mi alrededor se preocupo, me sostuvieron con delicadeza mientras yo solo alcance a tomar la mano de la rubia diciéndole "Por favor no llores… no quiero que estés así, por favor sonríe" le dedique una sonrisa para que se relajara pero era muy difícil por el dolor que sentía.

Luego ella misma me ayudo a sentarme en lo quera una cama un poco manchada de mi sangre al parecer, con dolor mire mis brazos y vi que tenia agujeros goteando de sangre, la pareja castaña abrió la puerta para que entrara una persona vestida de blanco que se me acerco "Por favor abre bien los ojos" asentí y luego me cegó con una luz "Bien dígame señor Marco, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?" intente recordar que me había pasado pero me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo único que pude recordar fue un Flash blanco y nada más "M-me duele la cabeza al recordar pero recuerdo un Rayo Blanco" El doctor miro algo extrañado pero comenzó a escribir en una agenda lo que le decía, mire por encima de su hombro a la rubia la cual tenía cierta mirada de culpa "Muy bien ¿sabes donde estas?" Mire más detalladamente a mi alrededor para contestarle "En un Hospital" anoto un par de cosas y después me pregunto "Muy bien no hay desorientación y hay conocimientos básicos, por ultimo Sr.Marcó reconoce a estas personas O siente familiar con una de ellas" Mire nuevamente a las personas de mi alrededor una por una pero no había caso, cada vez que intentaba recordar me dolía fuertemente la cabeza. Por último, mi mirada choco nuevamente con la chica rubia y me forcé en recordarla, nuevamente no había caso pero si pude sentir un lazo que me ataba a ella, un sentimiento de comodidad y alegría "lo lamento pero no recuerdo a nadie… pero si… me siento familiar y cómodo con ella"

Mi declaración provoco asombro en la gente de mi alrededor y un sonrojo en aquella chica que intentaba ocultarse detrás de sus aparentes padres "Muy bien familiares me pueden acompañar a fuera un rato" ahora sé que soy hijo de esas 2 personas, los debí lastimar bastante al decir que no lo reconocí, después tendré que disculparme con ellos "Hola mi nombre es Jana y ellos son,Ferguson, Alfonso, el chico que no se quiere acercar mucho se llama Tom y esa chica que parece 'tímida' es tu novia Star" Dijo riendo burlándose un poco, "Oh vaya que bueno la verdad desde que te vi me pareciste muy bonita" le respondí "¡JANA!" grito esa rubia sonrojada "Lo lamento amigo pero mi novia te acaba de jugar una pequeña broma" dijo el chico llamado Tom, yo me sonroje un poco por haber dicho lo primero que se me ocurrió

Escuche una sonrisa amigable y contagiosa que provenía del señor bajito "Bueno no estaría mal eso tampoco" dijo dándome palmaditas "¡River! Marco aun está recuperándose necesita tiempo para recuperarse por favor no les des más problemas de lo que ya causo Star" dijo seria la mujer al lado suyo, se podía notar que cada palabra lastimaba a esa chica rubia "¿Y ustedes son?" Pregunte dudoso ya que no sabía cómo me iba a contestar esa mujer, pero me sorprendió el cambio de tono que tubo conmigo "Oh perdóname Marco, mi nombre es Moon Butterfly, el es mi esposo River Johansen y ella es Star Butterfly mi hija" con un tono cariñoso y amable.

Luego de un rato de charla con los presentes llego el Doctor con mis padres "Bueno pues Sr.Marco usted tiene Amnesia postraumática por el impacto que recibió su cuerpo, tiene quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en su pecho y una fractura en su cabeza de grado 1, tome esta receta, vaya donde la clínica más cercana a retirarlo y consuma 2 de estas pastillas al amanecer y este jarabe antes de dormir" le entrego la receta a mi papa quien asintió "ahora pueden retirarse para que el paciente descanse un poco más" Los demás asintieron mientras se iban retirando a excepción de Star la cual no se movió

Star: Disculpe pero ¿podría quedarme un rato más? –Pregunto esperanzada Star-

Doctor: Claro no hay problema mientras Sr.Marcó pueda segu-

Moon: ¿¡Como se te ocurre preguntar semejante idiotez!? Después de lo que paso lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarlo descansar

Star: P-pero Mama yo… -se detenía cada vez que intentaba replicarle- Yo quiero hablar con Marco y el doctor dijo que estaba bien así que no veo cual es el problema –afrontándola y estaba recuperando su confianza-

Moon: ¡STAR! ¡Piensa por una vez en lo que dices y haces! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta y no pensar que tal vez en lo quería hablar contigo? ¡Nos vamos! –la agarro del brazo y la tiro bruscamente-

Al ver la mirada quebrada de Star sentí un ardor profundo en mi pecho, también me enoje por como haber actuado, ¿Quién se creía que era ella para hablarle de esa forma a Star? Está bien era su madre pero eso no justificaba que la tratara como un estorbo, estire mi mano en dirección a Star y dije "¡Alto!" unos rayos verdes alrededor de mi brazo se expandieron como una onda dentro de esa habitación, no sabía que había hecho pero en el momento que voltearon se formo un brazo esquelético verde que surgía del piso tomando lentamente el brazo de Moon, luego de eso caí en el piso escuchando la palabra "necromancia" y un grito agudo de Star que era "¡MARCO!"


End file.
